


In Which Tony Stark is NOT Responsible for the Care and Feeding of a Terrorist

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is Bitter, Author is salty, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark is not a doormat, Wanda Maximoff Is a Terrorist, Why Would Tony Let the Woman Who Mind-Raped Him Live in His Compound?, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: After Ultron, the Avengers want to add Wanda Maximoff to the roster, with all the privileges that entails. They never thought that Tony would tell them "No." They never thought about the fact that he could.As it turns out, they should have.
Comments: 120
Kudos: 2508
Collections: Team_IronMan_Power, Teamtonystark1, Tony Stark Defense Squad I





	In Which Tony Stark is NOT Responsible for the Care and Feeding of a Terrorist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Days of Reckoning Are Upon Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953375) by [Ana (Anafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/pseuds/Ana). 



> Heed the tags! This fic is CIVIL WAR TEAM IRON MAN, NOT TEAM CAP FRIENDLY, and is CANON DIVERGENT. If you have an issue with these things, I recommend a different fic. The comments are moderated, both to protect my readers and because I really don't care what the Russos or Joss Whedon have to say. If I did, I probably wouldn't have written this fic. Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by The Days of Reckoning Are Upon Us by Anafandom. The salt in that fic is the seasoning of life.

Steve had not expected Stark to show up at the Compound. "Tony!" he greets warmly, hopeful that his fake excitement hides his displeasure. He really doesn't want to deal with Stark right now. "We didn't know you were coming!"

Tony responds, "Yes, well, we have to sort out the tenant contracts; it's a bit odd because you won't be paying rent, but legal sorted everything out, we think."

"Contracts? Are those really necessary?" Why did they have to involve paperwork in everything?

"Yes, they are. In fact, you should be glad. Without a contract, you have no legal claim to stand on and could be kicked out at any time. With one, the terms of the agreement must be met on both sides, and the law must be followed."

Oh, God. So that's how this is going to be? All legalities and formalities. Steve can tell right now that this day is going to be a long one.

And, oh, it is.

"Absolutely not," Stark says when they mention Wanda living at the Compound.

"We're the Avengers, Tony, and that includes Wanda. You have no right to bar her from the Compound."

"Rogers, this Compound is owned by Stark Industries, of which I am the majority owner, and my fiancee is the CEO, so, in fact, it is my right to bar anyone I please from this Compound or any other SI property. 

"And as for the Avengers, I bought the rights to the names "Avengers" and "Avengers Initiative" after the DC Data-dump."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Steve asks.

"Well, you are clearly under the impression that you hold some sort of power over who is part of the Avengers and who isn't. You don't. Before DC, the members of the Avengers Initiative was at the discretion of SHIELD. Now, as _I own the Avengers Initiative_ , that choice belongs to me and me alone."

Steve's jaw drops. He can't believe the audacity of the man. How dare he say Steve can't determine who is on his team? He looks to Nat for support, but she is... she's as displeased as he is, but she's not finding an opening. So Stark must be telling the truth, at least in the eyes of the law. All right then. He'll just have to convince Stark.

God, why does Stark have to be so difficult? Well, he usually sees reason after some cajoling. Maybe instead of Stark stepping back from the team, he should spend more time with it. Clearly Potts is a bad influence on him.

"Can you tell me why you are so against Wanda joining the Avengers, Tony?"

He smiles, and Steve is reminded that most species bare their teeth as a sign of aggression. He's reminded because Stark looks like he could rip his throat out with his teeth alone. "Ms. Maximoff willingly joined Hydra. Save yourself the oxygen of telling her story of how she and her brother were tricked. After all, if they hated me and the Avengers, why would they join the government agency which employed us? And even if they did, you surely don't mean to tell me that Maximoff's telepathy is so _lacking_ that she couldn't tell they were Hydra, do you? Because if it is, then her lack of skills is more than enough to keep her from the team.

"And that is before we get into the fact that she mind-raped all the members of this team, including myself. That is before we mention how many people she made the Hulk kill. That is before we touch the fact that she wants me dead!"

"You killed her parents!"

Stark laughs without mercy. "No, I didn't."

"You made the bomb that killed her family."

"No, I didn't. Stark tech rarely fails; it's why the military tried and tries to strong-arm Stark Industries back into weapons manufacturing."

What does that have to do with anything?

"What, you honestly believe that the Maximoffs had the unfortunate experience of being hit with the one in a hundred thousand SI bombs that didn't work?"

"It said "Stark"."

"And? I can order a Sexy Stormtrooper costume from Costume Express; it doesn't mean that it's legitimate."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Nat answers, "What Tony is trying to say is that we can't confirm the veracity of the shell in Wanda's home. Fakes were and remain common, Steve."

"But Tony still made weapons. If you hadn't made them, they couldn't copy anything, Tony."

Stark looks at like he has a second head. "Dad never mentioned you having a problem with him building weapons."

Steve doesn't see why Howard is part of this conversation.

"It's funny that you, a soldier who went so far as to lie on his enlistment forms and sign up for a dangerous experiment, another soldier who was in the Air Force long enough to become a Staff Sergeant, two former assasins, and the Hydra Barbie judge me for having made weapons which _I legally sold to the United States government_. And it's even funnier given that you pay my father no such disrespect despite the fact that _Howard built Stark Industries_."

It only goes downhill from there. 

In the end, Steve, Nat, and Clint are "fired," while Sam and Wanda are never hired in the first place. They are also kicked out of the Compound before they get a chance to move into it. 

Wanda is arrested on charges of terrorism. Sokovia televises her trial, during which the prosecution shows evidence that she made Stark revisit the Ultron programming, that it was the Mind Stone, not the AI which was genocidal. She is convicted of terrorism, which only has one punishment in Sokovia: death. 

Her conviction somehow clears Stark of creating Ultron. He still makes a huge show of sending aid and support to Sokovia, but he never bats an eyelash when they murder her. 

Steve can't understand where they went wrong. But when he hears Tony give an interview with Christine Everhart where he says, "Stark Industries doesn't employee terrorists," he knows he's made an enemy he can't afford to fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% pleased with this fic, but I wanted to play with the concept of what it means if Tony has the rights to the Avengers Initiative, as well as the fact that the Compound is a Stark Industries property. At least I did learn that I'm not really comfortable working with Age of Ultron.  
> I think I would like to try fix-its set earlier, so we can avoid the MCU!Avengers altogether.
> 
> So, I tried to read another Team Neutral fic. Guess who is never trying that again? Yup, this girl. Seriously, if Tony learns he was wrong about everything and begs for forgiveness, the fic is Team Cap! Stop pissing on my back and telling me that it's raining!
> 
> In good news, I have a cute little fic that serves as a sort of prequel for my Military!Tony long-fic. 
> 
> In sort-of good news, I have a crossover idea for Harry Potter and Iron Man. Basically, Tony almost becomes an Obscurial (for reasons, probably the amount of kidnappings, to be honest), so he is admitted into Ilvermorny at age seven to save him from his magic. And, yeah, that's the fic idea.  
> It's only good-ish news because my muses are stretched thin enough as it is. *Sighs dramatically*


End file.
